


Sometimes, Other Times, Always

by Saraste



Series: An April of Drabbles [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff with shades of angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: I love you is hard to say out loud.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have been listening and reading a lot of McShep podfic again and it inspired me. I can't remember when I last wrote these two. Maybe it was when I first got into SGA which was... a decade ago. I feel old now.

John likes nothing more than to have Rodney in his bed after a rough mission where everything has almost gone so very wrong, where Rodney has almost been killed.

 

Sometimes, it’s frantic, a mess of fumbling hands, sweaty palms grabbing and yanking, clothes half off, a slide of desperation with desperate kisses and broken sobs. 

 

Other times it’s slow and sweet, a tender unhurried thing with unending kisses and measured movements,sighs.

 

It’s  _ always _ with “I love you” said at the only time either of them dare say it, can say it. And Rodney’s always still there in the morning.


End file.
